25 Days of Christmas
by The Emcee
Summary: A series of Christmas related one shots involving John Cena, Randy Orton, Evan Bourne, Cody Rhodes, The Miz, The Undertaker, Wade Barrett, and a bunch of other wrestlers.
1. Day 1: Lights

A/N: In honor of the Christmas season, I'm writing a series of one shots and whatnot. There will be multiple pairings and the possibility of male pregnancy in these stories, so if you don't like, then don't read. I hope you all like them. R&R. Enjoy!

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day One: Lights (Cody/Evan)**

Cody sighed as he clicked on the web browser that took him to his email. He quickly entered it and saw that he had an email from his half brother, Dustin. With a smile on his face, he responded to it – Dustin's Christmas parties were always fun, especially with the kids – and he closed out of the page. Logging off of his laptop, he stood up, stretched, and left the room. Turning left, he started walking down the stairs and paused when he heard a soft 'ouch' coming from the living room.

Crouching down, Cody crept down a few more steps until he was able to see what was going on. A small smile spread across his lips as he observed Evan, who was tangled up in Christmas lights. From what the younger man could tell, his husband was trying to put the lights up around the fireplace. It was a tradition; Evan did it every year for Christmas ever since they first moved into their house. Although Cody offered time and time again each year to help, Evan refused. And every year, he managed to get himself tangled up. Usually, he was able to untangle himself, but it appeared to Cody that his husband was having some difficulty. Grinning, he made his way down the remaining steps and crept up behind the ravenette.

"Hey, baby. Having some…trouble?" Evan jumped and let out a very unmanly shriek. He turned around and nearly tripped over the lights. Cody reached out and steadied him. The smaller man gave him a grateful smile and leaned into him.

"Just…just a little bit. Thanks." Cody smiled at him and kissed him, grinning when he felt Evan return their kiss with enthusiasm. All too soon, they pulled away and Cody caressed Evan's face and smiled when his husband started blushing softly.

"How about I help you put up the rest of these lights…and then make us some hot chocolate before we…go up stairs?" Cody nuzzled Evan's neck and kissed the skin softly. Evan hummed and leaned into his touch, his brown eyes looking up at Cody lovingly.

"I like the sound of that, Cody. Especially the part where we go up stairs."

Smirking, unable to stop the perverted images of his husband arched in the throes of passion from entering his mind, Cody helped untangle the Christmas lights from Evan's body.


	2. Day 2: Songs

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 2: Songs (John Morrison/Alex Riley)**

Alex was sitting on the couch in the locker room. He had changed out of his ring gear and had showered. Now, he was in his jeans and shirt with his jacket thrown down somewhere carelessly. With his iPod on and his ear buds secured in his ears, he spread out on the couch and listened as Christmas music filled his ears.

He loved the Christmas season. While he hated buying gifts for people – he never knew what to get who – and couldn't wrap a box to save his life, the spirit of the season never failed to flood his entire being. It energized him and made him excited and giddy, even when he was horribly wrapping Christmas presents.

And this year was a special year.

It would be his first Christmas with John. More importantly than that, it'd be the first time he's been able to actually celebrate Christmas. When he was with Mike, he wasn't allowed to celebrate Christmas. Come to think of it, when he was with Mike, he wasn't allowed to do a lot of things, like make his own decisions, talk to his friends or family without permission, and so much more. Shaking his head, Alex turned his music up just a little bit and tried not to think about Mike. He was with John now and he couldn't be happier.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and Alex looked up and smiled. John flashed him his brilliant smile and kissed his forehead. Pulling out his ear buds, Alex paused his music and sat put, making room from his boyfriend.

"Hey, 'Lex. What're you listening to?"

"Christmas music." John laughed and kissed his forehead again before getting up and grabbing his shower bag.

"You've been listening to that stuff since before Thanksgiving. Doesn't it get old after a while?" Alex smiled and shook his head. John just smiled at him.

"Nah. Mike took that simple pleasure away from me, and it's going to take a while to get it back so…" John nodded and sighed.

"Well, you're not with that asshole anymore, babe. And I sure as hell don't mind that you're listening to Christmas music. It's actually starting to get me in the spirit too." Alex perked up and he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Really?"

"Really. Of course, being with you makes me feel pretty damn good all year round." Alex's grinned didn't fade even as John started up the shower.

Mike may not have liked him listening to Christmas music, but John did. And to Alex, that meant so much more to him than all of the presents and 'I love you's Mike ever gave him.


	3. Day 3: Cards

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 3: Cards (Daniel Bryan/Miz)**

Every year without fail Mike made up a Christmas card list. Naturally, his family always made the list, but he had a hard time deciding who else to put on. JoMo and Kevin both got one as they were his friends, but aside from that, it was a tough decision. Cena and Orton always seemed to make the list despite the fact that Randy was still a jealous asshole who couldn't stand anyone putting their hands on John. That wasn't John's fault though; it was Randy's, and Mike couldn't fault the older man for that. Especially nowadays, what with John being so exhausted and worn out; it was almost as though he were pregnant.

Shaking his head, Mike refocused on the list he had started in his notebook. So far, aside from his family, John, Randy, JoMo, and Kevin, only Evan and Mason, Kofi, Justin, Zeke, Heath, and Wade had made the list. He was contemplating whether or not to add Cody's name to the list, but seeing as how he was still fuming over the fact that Evan didn't want to be with him – and the fact that Mike was close with Evan – that was probably a bad idea.

Of course, there was one person Mike hadn't written down yet.

Laughing to himself at how ridiculous he was, Mike got up and made his way to the kitchen for a drink. There was no way in hell Daniel Bryan would want to receive a Christmas card from him. They weren't the closest from friends and they had…issues. Weird, uncomfortable issues. Issues such as heavily making out in the locker room after Money in the Bank and being caught by John, Randy, Phil, and everyone else. That had been awkward as hell, especially when Evan gasped and stated that they looked so cute together.

Yeah right. They did _not_ look cute together at all! Even if Mike thought that they did, it was obvious that Daniel didn't think they looked cute together. The fact that he was avoiding Mike like that plague told him that much. He didn't blame Daniel; if their roles had been reversed, he probably would've done the same thing.

Sighing, Mike grabbed a beer and forced himself to return to his list. Sitting down, he stared at the names he had written down and frowned. Okay, pouted. He pouted. Michael Gregory Mizanin was actually pouting over a guy. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Could he be anymore pathetic?

His cell phone went off and he jumped. Glaring at the device, he grabbed it, wondering who the hell would be bothering him at one o'clock in the morning. His heart started beating faster when he realized that Daniel had texted him.

_We need to talk._

Maybe Mike would put Daniel on his Christmas card list after all.


	4. Day 4: Lists

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 4: Lists (Randy Orton/John Cena)**

John sighed and ran a hand over his face. He was tired. Had been tired for a while now. Between his work and the holidays, his energy level had dropped significantly. Perhaps he was starting to get old or something; he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew that he didn't like feeling so worn out.

Especially with Christmas just around the bend. There was so much yet to do: find a tree, decorate it, put up the outside and inside decorations, buy presents, get wrapping paper, and so much other junk that he had to do. Hell, he didn't even have his Christmas list made! There just weren't enough hours in a day to help him get his Christmas shopping list done. And he needed to get that done. John hated giving gift cards or anything like that; when he bought someone a present, he wanted it to be something personal and from the heart.

And there were so many people that he cared about and wanted to show his appreciation for them. There was his family, first and foremost. There were his friends: Evan, Mike, Stephen, Dave, Hunter, Shawn, Kofi, Wade, Justin, Heath, Alex, JoMo, and so many others. Last, but not least, there was Randy. His Randy, his husband of three years. The apple of his eye, the cream in his coffee. He wanted to get Randy something special, something that showed the younger man just how much he loved him. Shopping for Christmas presents for Randy was hard as hell though, since he had pretty much whatever he wanted.

Well, except one thing. But there was no way John could give him a child. Not after all of the shit he was put through with his first pregnancy while he was still with John Layfield. He swore that he'd never try for a child ever again, not after his first and only miscarriage. However, being with Randy for a while, longer than he's ever been with anyone, made him want to rethink that decision. Footsteps from behind him brought him back down to earth and John turned to find Randy walking over to him, a steaming cup in his hand. The younger man handed him the cup, which John took, offering him a tired smile.

"You need to get some rest, John." John nodded and took a sip, pleasantly surprised to find that it was hot chocolate instead of coffee.

"I know, I know." Randy's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the list away from John before the older man could even blink.

"Enough knowing; more doing. Finish your drink and we'll head up stairs." John sighed.

"Okay, fine. You win, Mr. Viper." John laughed softly at the look on Randy's face. But the laughter died quickly and John found himself being scrutinized by his husband.

"You look paler than usual. And you've been tired as fuck. Are you sure you're not sick?" John shrugged and finished his hot chocolate before getting up and following Randy.

"I'm sure, Ran. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go see Doctor Dickson soon, okay?" Randy smiled at him and pulled John into a warm hug, one that John practically melted into.

"Good. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." John laughed and made his way over to their bed.

There was no way in hell he could be pregnant. Still, if he was, then he didn't have to worry about his Christmas list for Randy. At least, not as much as he had been.


	5. Day 5: Stories

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 5: Stories (Edge/Christian)**

"Daddy, when's Papa getting home?" Jay sighed softly as he looked over his shoulder at his and Adam's eight year old daughter, Rebecca. It was the night before Christmas Eve and Adam was out of town, due to be back sometime this evening. Closing Becky's blinds, Jay sat down on the bed beside his daughter and tucked her in.

"Soon, little one. Soon." She squirmed and looked up at him with her sad, big blue eyes.

"How soon? I want him here now!" Smiling at her, he rubbed their noses together, causing her to giggle.

"I know, sweetie. I miss Papa too. But don't worry; he'll be home tonight."

"Well… Hm. Will you read to me? I wanna be up when he gets here and you reading to me will keep me up until he does." Jay couldn't help but laugh at Becky's logic. He knew damn well that if he read her a story that she would, most likely than not, fall asleep. However, he went along with her, not wanting to bust her bubble.

"Okay then, sunshine. What do you want me to read?" Becky's eyes lit up and she pointed to the book that was laying on the chair next to the window.

"That one! That was the one Papa was reading to me before he left." Jay picked it up. It was _Twas the Night Before Christmas_, one of Becky's favorite Christmas stories. Smiling, he opened the book up and began to read.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there." Glancing over at Becky, Jay could see that she was starting to get sleep and his smile widened. She could be so head strong, also as much as Adam, if not more, but there was no way she'd be awake for much longer.

"'The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, gave the luster of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name.'" Jay's eyes traveled over to Becky for a brief second and, when he saw that she was still awake, he continued.

""Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!""

""Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"" Jay jumped and Becky sat up straight.

"Papa!" She got out of bed and ran over to Adam, who was grinning at the two of them. Jay smiled, even though his heart was beating way too fast for his liking, and he got up and walked over to his husband.

"You're home a little late." Adam shrugged, gave Jay a smirk, and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"I know. Traffic's a…" He looked down at Becky before continuing. "A pain in the butt. But at least I made it home for the best part of the story."


	6. Day 6: Specials

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 6: Specials (Dolph Ziggler/Zack Ryder)**

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick! Hurry up! It's almost starting."

Nick glared at the microwave as it counted down the last remaining seconds. It wasn't because it seemed to take forever for the popcorn to hurry up and pop or anything like that. Oh no, it was because Matt made him get up to make the popcorn so that they could watch that stupid show that Matt wanted to watch. _A Year Without a Santa Claus._ What a stupid title for a stupid show. Finally, the microwave timed out and he grabbed the popcorn and a bowl before making his way back to the living room.

Matt was sitting back on the couch, obvious excitement and glee apparent on his face as the commercial soon ended. Huffing, Nick sat down and practically threw the bowl and popcorn onto Matt's lap.

"Thanks, Nick! I am so excited; this is my favorite Christmas special! And I get to watch it with you." Matt flashed him a bright smile and Nick rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't see why I have to watch this stupid show with you. Why couldn't you get Chiapetta to watch it with you or someone else who's not me?" Matt's smile dimmed a little bit and he turned his head back to the TV.

"Chiapetta wanted to – you know how much he loves Christmas specials – but I wanted to watch this one with you. It's my favorite special and you're my favorite person, so it makes perfect sense." Matt grinned at him, but Nick could tell that he was a little down hearted.

"Whatever, Matt…"

The show was starting and they both sat there, watching it in an uncomfortable silence. There wasn't much that Nick wouldn't do for Matt, but this was pushing it. If it hadn't been for the fact that Matt gave him those God damned puppy-dog eyes when he asked Nick to come over and watch it, the older man would have never agreed to it. He may have been in love with the younger man, but there was no way in hell he'd let the other know, although he had a feeling that Matt knew anyway. Nick wasn't good at finding his feelings; actually, he's been told on numerous occasions that he's like a middle school bully who only picks on people that he likes.

As the show continued, Matt somehow managed to edge closer and closer to Nick. By the time the bowl of popcorn was finished off, the younger man was leaning against him. Although Nick scowled at the contact, he enjoyed it and he unknowingly relaxed. Matt took notice of it though, and he smiled.

"What do you think of the show?" Matt looked at him and Nick sighed and shrugged.

"It's okay…" Matt grinned and he sat up.

"Just okay? I could have sworn I heard you singing along with Heat Miser." Nick blushed faintly and he shifted.

"Uh, no, Matt. I was definitely _not_ singing." Matt smirked and leaned in close.

"It's okay. I understand that you're shy. But just to let you know, you've got a sexy voice. It kind of turned me on. I'm kind of in the mood to be…played with." Looking over at Matt, Nick took in the sight of the younger man before he smirked.

Maybe watching these stupid Christmas specials with Matt wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	7. Day 7: Green

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 7: Green (Jeff Hardy/CM Punk)**

Jeff was standing in the locker room bathroom, staring undecidedly at his face paint. Looking up at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed and leaned his head against the cool glass. This was his last show before he went on Christmas vacation and he wanted to be festive. However, the only colors he had were red and white, no green. Not one drop of green. And he liked green and he really wanted to use it. Sure, he could just use red and white, but red and green would look better. At least, that's what he thought.

As he continued contemplating, the door to the locker room opened and footsteps started resounding throughout the empty space. They stopped before they started towards the bathroom area and Jeff shook his head, removing himself from his daze. His heart started pounding as the footsteps came closer and he tried to make himself look busy.

"You can stop pretending to like you've got the most important job in the world."

Obviously, he attempt at looking busy failed. But Jeff smiled at the voice and he looked at the mirror. His smiled widened when he saw Phil standing a few feet behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bitch please. I am pretty damn important. I don't need to pretend to do anything." Phil smirked and crossed the few feet that separated them.

"Isn't that true. What's taking you so long? Matt wanted to talk to you before your match, which is in twenty minutes might I add, and you're still here, fiddling over your make up." Jeff pouted and turned around to face Phil.

"I would be done already but…I only have red and white paint. I don't have any green." Phil quirked a brow at him and Jeff pouted even more before pointing to his paint.

"Are you telling me that you're taking forever because you don't have…green face paint?" Jeff looked down at his paint, looked back up at Phil, and nodded.

"Matt is going to kill you." Jeff frowned and he turned back to the mirror.

"Then don't tell him. Tell him I drowned in a toilet or something." Phil laughed and shook his head.

"Because he would totally believe that." Phil patted Jeff's back, rubbing it softly before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jeff's ear.

"I'm excited to watch you wrestle tonight. I'm sure it'll be…pretty damn hot." Jeff shivered as Phil's lips brushed against his ear and he kept eye contact with him in the mirror. Phil dropped something into the sink before he turned around and started to leave.

"Don't take forever, Jeffy." The door to the locker room opened and closed. Jeff looked down at what Phil dropped in the sink and smiled brightly when he saw that it was green face paint.


	8. Day 8: Ornaments

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 8: Ornaments (Justin Gabriel/Evan Bourne)**

Evan was sitting down on the carpeted floor rummaging through a big box of Christmas tree ornaments. The day before, he and Justin went to get their tree and today was the day that they were supposed to decorate it. Together. As in Justin would be here with Evan rooting through the ornaments, poking fun at the old ones and the ones with pictures in them, and tickling Evan to near death.

No, Justin was at a house show. Because there was no one else available to wrestle against Heath and it just _had_ to be Justin. It sucked ass and Evan hated the fact that he would be decorating their Christmas tree by himself. Not having Justin by his side made everything seem so dull and boring; it was as if all of the excitement had been taken away. But he had to squash those feelings and cast them aside, for if Justin ever found out he felt that way, the older man would do one of two things: worry or get irritated, and Evan didn't want either of those things.

So he forced himself to be content as he looked through their Christmas ornaments. Alone. With a naked tree standing tall and proud a few feet away from him.

Sighing to himself, Evan mentally berated himself for even feeling the way he was. Doing house shows and stuff like that was part of their job, and they both loved doing what they did. And after all, Justin's done so much for him, the least he could do was decorate their tree and put up with a few hours of loneliness.

Taking out a tin container, he popped the lid off and peered inside. His eyes lit up at what he found and he took out the picture frame ornaments, smiling fondly at the pictures and memories held within. There was one of Randy and Kofi at last year's Christmas party that was held in a snowman frame. Another one, a gingerbread picture frame, held a picture of John and Zack in it, both sporting Broski headbands. Smiling brightly, feeling less alone, Evan continued looking at the pictures of his loved ones until he came to the last one, a star shaped one that held a picture of himself and Justin. Justin was wearing his Santa hat and Evan was sitting on his lap.

Evan remembered when that picture had been taken. It was when Justin had first arrived to the WWE. Being new, he didn't really know his way around and his place yet; all he knew was that he'd be involved in the Nexus storyline with Wade and Heath. But Creative was still working on it and he wasn't seen that much except for at house shows. He really didn't talk to Justin back then, but he did like him. How could he not? The South African was hot, cute, and he had an accent that was to die for. But Evan just kept his distance; he wasn't ready for a relationship at the time, not since his nasty break up with Chris.

Somehow, John found out about Evan's infatuation (that man always found everything out) and he took the annual Christmas party to 'help out', as he liked to call it. So, he put a Santa hat on Justin's head, laughing as he did so, and, surprisingly, the South African Sensation went along with it. Everyone thought it was a joke, but Evan didn't like the fact that a lot of people were lining up to sit on Santa's lap. Thankfully, John was there yet again to 'save the day'. He, quite forcefully, shoved Evan ahead of everyone and pushed him onto Justin's lap. Almost falling, Evan wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and, before he knew it, a picture had been taken. By John, of course. After the camera had captured their 'special moment', Evan looked up at the older man, blushing madly and apologizing. Justin merely shrugged it off and held onto Evan a little tighter.

After that, everything fell into place, and Evan couldn't be more thankful that John was such a big brother figure to him.

The door opened and closed and Evan turned around and smiled. Justin was finally home, which meant that their tree would, at long last, get decorated with their precious ornaments coated with their most precious memories.


	9. Day 9: Wreaths

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 9: Wreaths (Triple H/Shawn Michaels)**

"That…is the ugliest thing I have ever since in my whole entire life." Shawn frowned at that and looked up at his husband, obvious displeasure written plain as day on his face.

"What do you mean by 'ugly', Hunter?" Folding his arms across his chest, he waited for the taller man to speak. Hunter looked down at him, back at the wreath and then back at Shawn before answering.

"I mean that it's fucking ugly. U.G.L.Y. It's not that hard to comprehend, Shawn." He wasn't glaring at Hunter. Honest to God he wasn't. He was just…staring at him very intently with a slightly murderous stance about him.

"It's not fucking ugly, you jerk off. It belonged to my mother and it was her favorite Christmas decoration. We hung it on our door every freakin' year at Christmas time, and God damn it, I'm hanging it on our door this year. Do you have a problem with that?" Hunter looked back at the wreath and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I do. Have you actually taken the time to _look_ at this thing, Shawn?"

Shawn looked at the wreath and his glare lessened. What he saw in the wreath was the memories of his early childhood and his teenage years at Christmas time. What he saw were family parties, decorating Christmas trees, baking cookies, wrapping presents, singing Christmas carols, and so much more. What he saw was his family, a family that he's lost to the cruel hands of time and fate over the many years.

"Yeah, and there's nothing wrong with it, Hunter."

"Shawn, it's covered in apples, acorns, holly, and ugly green, blue, and purple lights that don't even go with any of the decorations on it. It's as old as King Tut! There is no way that this _thing_ is hanging on our door." Shawn glared at his husband.

"Well, Hunter, if that's how you really feel then we'll take it down." Hunter raised his eyebrows at the shorter man, obvious surprise in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. And while we're at it, let's take down the other decorations, the Christmas tree, the stockings, and let's return all of the Christmas presents we've bought so far. Our kids don't need to have any of that. It's all _ugly_ and shit like that. Why put them through so much torment?" Shawn started heading towards the kitchen and Hunter growled, closed their front door and walked after him.

"Shawn, that's not what I meant and you know it! Don't go throwing our kids in my face just because you're offended by me calling your mother's wreath ugly." Shawn shook his head and opened the frig, taking out the stuff he needed to bake their Christmas cookies.

"What the fuck ever, Hunter. You know what I went through with my mom's death. You were with me throughout all of the pain and heartache. But even with all of that, you have the fucking nerve to deny me a small piece of her around the holidays. Really fucking caring of you, Hunter."

"Shawn…"

"Why don't you just crush all of my happy Christmas memories while you're at it? And, oh yeah, be sure to shoot Santa and his reindeer out of the sky when he's flying over head on Christmas Eve."

"You're getting way too carried away, Shawn. That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sighing, Hunter made his way over to his shaking husband and wrapped him in a hug. He knew that he was being an asshole, but he was only being honest. The wreath was uglier than Michael Cole, and that was saying something. But he also knew that Shawn had been through a lot and that even thinking about it brought vague tears to his eyes. All he had been doing was picking a fight for no reason and he felt ashamed of himself for it. Before he even opened his mouth, he knew that the wreath would stay up until after New Year's Eve. It always did.

"I'm sorry, baby. We'll keep it up, okay? I'm sorry." He placed a loving kiss on Shawn's neck and he felt his husband relax.

"Okay."


	10. Day 10: Wrapping Paper

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 10: Wrapping Paper (Booker T/Cody Rhodes)**

Cody giggled as Evan and Mike wrapped him in red wrapping paper that had green Christmas trees on it. He wanted to surprise Robert when he came home for Christmas vacation, and what better way than to wrap himself in wrapping paper? However, he was having a lot of trouble when he first started. Since he was by himself at the time, Cody figured that the best place to start would be his legs. He got done with his left one and had started on his right when he hit a road block.

The tape he had been using decided to be a bitch and snagged on the wrapping paper.

He spent the better part of five minutes trying to carefully detach the tape from the wrapping paper. And then the door bell to his and Robert's house rang. Cursing, Cody, quite literally, hopped his way out of the bedroom and carefully down the stairs to get to the door. It took him almost ten minutes and he almost killed himself trying to get down the stairs, but he made it. Pride had swelled in his chest and he felt invincible. That was, until he opened the door and Mike and Evan saw him.

As soon as they took all of Cody in, who was naked save for his boxers and the wrapping paper, they started laughing. Hard. And loud. And obnoxious. Hearing their laughter, knowing it was directed at him, made Cody scowl and he tried to slam the door in their faces. Unfortunately for him, Mike stuck his foot in the door and the two barged in. After explaining to them what he had been trying to do, Evan and Mike shared a sympathetic look before dragging Cody back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

That's where they were right now. Evan giggled as he taped the last portion of the wrapping paper to Cody's body and smoothed it down. Mike stood back and admired his handy work while Evan tried to make everything look neat and presentable.

"Looks pretty damn awesome if I do say so myself." Cody grinned and wiggled slightly. Evan pouted.

"Hey! Stop that. I just fixed it and now you've done and made it all old man wrinkly again."

"I'm sorry, Ev. I just can't help it. I feel so giddy. Robby's gonna love this!" Mike smirked while Evan gushed along with Cody in agreement.

"You come up with some of the most amazing ideas, Cody." The front door opened and Robert called out to Cody. Mike grabbed Evan by the sleeve and dragged him towards the door.

"We gotta go. Have fun, Codes! Call us and tell us how it went."

Mike winked at him while Evan waved good-bye and they made their way down the stairs and out of the door before Robert could even say hi. Cody waited patiently and listened as Robert walked up the stairs. A mischievous grin spread across his face as thoughts of what his lover would do to him when he found him like this drifted through his brain. He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard footsteps fast approaching the bedroom. Cody smiled brightly at his lover when he appeared in the doorway.

"What in the… Cody? What the…."

"Merry Christmas, Robby. Why don't you come and…unwrap your Christmas present?"

Judging by the look on Robert's face, Cody knew that he'd be in for one wild night, and he was more than ready for it.


	11. Day 11: Trees

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 11: Trees (Ezekiel Jackson/Heath Slater)**

Heath was practically bouncing in his seat as Zeke drove them to the Tree Farm. Every Christmas for the past three years, they've gotten their Christmas trees from the small and quaint Tree Farm. The couple that owned it, Terry and Paula, was in their mid-fifties and they were the nicest people Heath's ever had the pleasure of knowing. So going to the Tree Farm wasn't merely a quest to select the best ever green around; it was also a great opportunity to catch up with the couple. Being a wrestler who was constantly on the move was a life that Heath had always dreamed of having, but one of the biggest downsides to it was that he didn't see his family and friends a lot back home. Picking out the perfect tree for his and Zeke's home was one reason why Heath was so excited; the other reason was because he got to see his friends.

"Excited, baby?" Zeke asked him, looking his way. Heath smiled at him brightly and nodded.

"Heck yeah I'm excited! Once we get our tree, we can decorate it. And once it's decorated, we can put up our other decorations for the house." Zeke laughed and kissed the back of his hand.

"I bet Terry and Paula are expecting us."

"I can' wait ta see 'em! It's been a while…"

"That is had been."

In a matter of minutes, Zeke pulled the car into the parking lot of the Tree Farm and Heath was out of the car before the engine was even shut off.

"Terry! Paula! How've y'all been…do…in'?" Heath ran over to the booth where Terry and Paula usually sat in to cash out their customers' purchases. However, he found that no one was there. Pouting slightly, he turned back to asked Zeke where they might have been, but found that his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Huh…where'd he go?" Looking around, Heath felt incredibly dumb. Obviously, Zeke went in search for their perfect Christmas tree.

"But why would he start without me?"

Confounded, Heath started to walk towards the numerous rows of trees. As he walked in between the rows, he looked from side to side, wondering where his boyfriend had gotten to and wondering where his friends were. The Tree Farm was huge and it was easy to get lost. What if he got lost before he found Zeke, Terry, or Paula? What if something happened and he got hurt? Or worse: what if something happened to Terry, Paula or Zeke? He'd go ape shit if Terry or Paula got hurt, but he'd lose his dang gum mind if something happened to Zeke…

Heath was about to call out when he started turning left, but stopped when he heard a rustling sound. Stopping, he peered past a large ever green and gasped. At the end of a snow covered lane was a single ever green tree decked out to the nines. Taking a few steps towards it, Heath couldn't believe how gorgeous and beautiful the Christmas tree was. It almost made him cry. Almost. Crying was an unmanly thing…and it was Justin's thing, so Heath couldn't cry because he'd be stealing from his best friend. But that didn't stop him from tearing up a little bit. Just a little bit though.

As he neared the tree, Zeke stepped out from behind it and smiled at him. Relief flooded Heath and he smiled.

"Thank God, you're here! I was getting' worried about you and…and…and what're ya doin'….down there?" As Heath was speaking, Zeke got down on one knee and grabbed onto his boyfriend's hands. Rubbing them lovingly, he stared up into Heath's green eyes and smiled.

"Heath…you're the love of my life. You're everything I want and so much more. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Letting go of Heath's hands, Zeke produced a small, velvet box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a lovely engagement ring. The tears started flowing and Heath couldn't help but nod, speechless, and embrace his fiancé.

"Of course I'll marry you! Gosh…this is just….it's such a surprise!" Zeke laughed and kissed him.

"Terry and Paula helped me set it all up. This is our Christmas tree, baby."

"Really?"

"Really. Come one. Let's go and let them know that you said yes."

"As if I'd say no!"

The tree that Zeke had picked out and decorated for Heath was definitely the most perfect Christmas tree they had ever had.


	12. Day 12: Decorations

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 12: Decorations (Wade Barrett/The Miz)**

"Shit!"

Mike watched with annoyance and a little bit of fear as one of his reindeer fell over. He was trying to put up his outside Christmas decorations like he did every year. And every year, he started out fixing his roof up just to get it out of the way. First, he wrapped his rainbow lights around his chimney. Then, he positioned and tied down his plastic Santa and sleigh. After he, he'd set up his eight reindeer. And, finally, he'd wrap some lights around the drains and that'd be the end of that.

Naturally, things didn't turn out that way.

The third reindeer just _had_ to fall over and, if Mike didn't fix it _that fucking moment_, it would fall off completely. If it fell off, it'd take the rest of them with it, and Mike had just tied down the eighth and final reindeer. Grumbling under his breath, Mike looked down and sighed. If he had been smart and not lazy, he would have climbed down his ladder, move it the few several feet over to the third reindeer, climb back up the ladder, and fix the stupid fucker. But he wasn't feeling too smart at the moment and he was lazy. Okay, he had lied. He was, indeed, feeling smart. Cunning, to be precise, and he nearly laughed at his own cleverness.

Mike, being the genius mastermind he was, climbed the last remaining steps of his ladder and ambled his way onto his roof. His snow covered roof. Grant, it wasn't much snow, just a few centimeters or an inch or so, but it was still snow. So he had to tread carefully. Keeping his left arm out to balance himself, Mike placed his right hand on the reindeer and carefully, very carefully, made his way over to the fallen reindeer. It was, literally, hanging on by a wire and was beginning to tug at the other ones. Not wanting to have to redo everything he had just done, Mike sped up his pace.

Bending down, he reached out and grabbed the wire and pulled it up. In a matter of seconds, the fallen reindeer was standing erect in his grasp and had been returned to its proper place. Feeling proud and accomplished, Mike grinned triumphantly and turned around, hell bent on finishing up his roof. That's when everything went to shit.

Being the klutz he somehow was, Mike slipped on his snow covered roof and fell hard on his ass. He had very little time to think about it though, as he was sliding down the roof and dragging his reindeer with him. Crying out, he reached out and grabbed onto his roof while he watched his reindeer hit the ground. If he hadn't grabbed onto the roof, he would have broken his neck for sure when he connected with the ground. However, he wasn't going to be able to hold onto the roof for very long. Eventually, his grip would falter and he would fall to his demise.

"Let go! I'll catch you!" Looking down, Mike saw a stranger standing below him, arms spread out, ready to catch him.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Just shut up and let go! I've got you. If you don't', you'll die for sure! Just do as I say, damn it!" Mike didn't know who the strange Brit was, but he knew for sure that he didn't want to die. Not yet. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the roof and felt himself falling for a few seconds before he was in the man's arms. The impact of the fall sent both of them to the ground, but Mike was alive. They were both alive, and that was all that mattered. Groaning, Mike sat up and helped the larger man up.

"Thanks for…you know."

"Yeah, no problem. Just be careful, okay?" Mike nodded and blushed as he got a good look at the man. He wasn't bad looking. And he had an accent.

"You saved my life Mr…?"

"Barrett, Wade Barrett. Just call me Wade."

"Okay...Wade. Thank you, for saving my life."

"No problem…uh…"

"Mike. Mike Mizanin." Wade smiled at him and Mike felt his face redden a little bit more. Never before had he been so glad that he put up those stupid Christmas decorations.


	13. Day 13: Stockings

A/N: I've never written a Taker/anyone story before. I hope I do him justice…

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 13: Stockings (Taker/Shawn Michaels)**

Mark watched as Shawn jogged up the stairs for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. The slightly younger man had been bringing down boxes from the attic and was, apparently, still searching for one. He found it amusing to watch the blonde constantly going up and down, up and down, back and forth, back and forth. Especially considering that Shawn would occasionally mumble or yell, although the yelling usually happened in the attic (Mark had the feeling that Shawn didn't like spiders too much). All in all, Mark was having a good time watching the blonde as he dashed up the stairs and down, confusion evident on his face.

"Hey, Mark? Could you help me set up the tree?"

It was that time of year; Mark had known that since before Thanksgiving. If the shelves full of decorations and whatnot at Wal Mart didn't give it away, then the Salvation Army bell ringers did. Most of all though, as soon as Thanksgiving had passed, Shawn had been in 'the mood', and certainly not for sex, although he was being extremely giving in that aspect.

So, Mark helped Shawn set up the tree and decorate it. Then he helped Shawn clean the house in preparation for the other decorations. And then, he sat down and drank a beer while Shawn did the rest, because if he tried to help, Shawn would flip shit. He always did, and it seemed to be about the same shit every year. Mark isn't coordinated enough to tact the lights evenly along the doorways and the fireplace mantel. Mark can't carefully place the Santa, Frosty, and Christmas tree cookie jars on the kitchen counter; he just 'throws' them onto it. Mark's hands are too big so he can't hang the mistletoe up. According to Shawn, Mark's not experienced and careful enough to help with anything aside from decorating the tree and Mark was fine with that. Not having to help meant that he could watch Shawn do it and Shawn did have one nice ass.

After what seemed like forever, although it was barely three hours, Shawn had finished. Or so Mark thought. Sighing, Shawn plotted down on the couch and stared at the fireplace mantel. He sighed again and rubbed a hand over his face.

"What's wrong, Shawn?" Mark had to ask because he hated seeing Shawn sad or upset, even if it was over something incredibly stupid. Shawn looked over at him and Mark couldn't help the tightening in his pants when he saw that infamous pout on his lover's face.

"I wasn't able to find the stockings. I knew for damn sure that I had put them with the other decorations, but when I went to get them, they weren't there." Mark nodded, took a sip of his beer, and then reached down beside his chair. He pulled the stockings up and handed them to Shawn. The smaller man gaped at him and Mark chuckled.

"The box they were in was ruined and they had to be washed, so I washed them this morning before you woke up." Overcoming his shock, Shawn took the stockings in his hands and leaned over to kiss the taller man.

"You're the best, Mark…You really are."

Judging by the twinkle in Shawn's eyes, Mark knew that his lover was in a very giving mood indeed. Who knew that it'd be caused by him washing Christmas stockings?


	14. Day 14: Tape

A/N: I decided to try something new…

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 14: Tape (Raven/John Cena)**

"Scott, I'm being serious. This may not be a matter of life and death, but it's pretty severe." Scott scoffed and glared down at the younger man.

"Honestly John, you should have thought of that before you decided to do this. It's not my fault you can be an idiot some times." John's frown deepened and he glared up at Scott.

"You sound just like Chris fucking Jericho when you say crap like that." Scott laughed and folded his arms over his chest. He was enjoying the scene before him, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. Not right now, anyway.

"Please, John. Let's keep that sordid prick out of our affairs, shall we?" John smirked up at him and Scott wondered what the hell was going through the younger man's mind.

"He may be a sordid prick, but at least he'd help me out. Maybe I should give him a call. Ask him how he's doing. I'm sure he'd love to chat for a little while. I heard that he's been missing me lately and I'd _love_ to get back in touch with him, in more ways than one." Scott growled and crouched down. Grabbing John's chin in one of his hands, he pulled the younger man closer to his face and glared into his blue eyes.

"You do that and I will personally track that fucker down and kill him. No one, I repeat, no one is allowed to lay their hands on you but me. Do you understand?" John grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not sure I believe you, considering that you won't help lil' ol' me out. But if you won't let me call Chris for help, then I'm sure that Wade would be more than eager to help me. Better yet, I know that Randy would love nothing more than to help me out with this…situation." Scott was trying very hard to keep Raven at bay, but at the mention of Orton, whom Raven couldn't tolerate at all, he started bubbling to the surface.

"You must want me to kill a lot of people, don't you Johnny boy?" John blinked and adopted a look of complete and utter innocence. It was complete and utter bullshit to Raven.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scotty. All I said was that I'd ask them for help. Sure, I'd thank them for helping me out, but I never said _how_ I'd thank them." Scott reigned in Raven and took a deep, calming breath before responding.

"Don't treat me like I'm a fool, John. We both know too damn well that if you in get that pretty face of yours close to Orton that he'd be backing you up against the nearest wall, trying to fuck you senseless." John laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so… So, are you going to help me out or not?" Scott growled. He knew that John had won this round and he knew that John knew that, so what was the point of continuing this little charade? Especially considering that his erection was throbbing painfully in his jeans and that Raven was demanding to mark the younger man as his and his only.

"Fine, John, I'll help you untangle the tape from your body. But next time, be a bit more careful. If these little games of our continue, I really will kill Orton." John laughed and smiled, showing his dimples, as Scott started helping him untangle the massive amount of tape that had wound its way around John while he had been wrapping presents.

"Until next year, Scotty." The growled Scott gave in return sent shivers down the younger man's body and he smirked triumphantly. He was looking forward to next year.


	15. Day 15: Bows

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 15: Bows (Vladimir Koslov/Evan Bourne)**

Vlad had had a long, tiring day. Actually, he had had a long, tiring and stressful week in general. So he had been more than happy to arrive home, especially considering that he and Evan both had a few days off for the Christmas holiday before they had to return to work. He had missed his little one greatly and tried his best to make it home as quick as humanly possible. However, when he arrived home, he found that Evan wasn't there. While it was more than likely that the smaller man was out shopping or something like that, it didn't stop the disappointment from setting in.

So, he made his way inside and took off his coat and scarf. He then made his way to the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer to see what he could make for dinner. Deciding on pot roast, he pulled the frozen meat out of the freezer and placed it on the counter to let it thaw out. After doing that, he went upstairs and undressed. Vlad had had a long day and all he wanted to do, aside from seeing his little one, was to get a nice, hot, relaxing shower.

Currently, he was standing in the shower and cleaning himself off. It felt nice to be underneath the hot, soothing streams of water, but it'd feel nicer if Evan were with him. Just thinking about it made him half hard and he groaned in frustration. Being away from Evan for too long was never a good thing. Making love after they've been apart for too long made Vlad careless and a little more aggressive than he normally was. Not that Evan would ever complain about that, but the Moscow Mauler was afraid that he'd take things too far and would end up hurting his lover.

Turning the water off, Vlad stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. After drying his upper body off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. As soon as he walked into the bedroom, he stopped, staring wide eyed and confused at the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked except for a bow tied around his erection, was Evan. When Vlad looked at him, the younger man grinned seductively, straightening himself up.

"I thought you'd never finish with your shower." Vlad didn't say anything. He didn't know what say. Seeing Evan in such a state, his dick standing at full attention with a red bow wrapped around it, made his half hard member harden even more.

"Why don't you come over here and…unwrap your Christmas present?"

With a grin, Vlad removed his towel and stalked over to the smaller man. Evan gazed at him with expectant, lust filled eyes and gasped when Vlad pushed him back onto the bed roughly.

"Do not 'xpect me to be gentle….little one." He attacked Evan's neck with possessive, biting kisses that caused Evan to arch up into him and moan.

"I wouldn't…have it any…other way…"


	16. Day 16: Elves

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 16: Elves (Batista/Rey Mysterio)**

Dave growled as he walked down one of the halls at the arena. He was at a house show, the last one before Christmas Eve, and he had seen nothing but Santa hats, candy canes, reindeer antlers, and costumes. The most ridiculous costumes. Full grown men and women dressed as Santa or reindeer or elves. Dear God did it drive him insane! It wasn't because it was Christmas time or anything like that; he actually loved the Christmas season and holiday very much. But for the love of Christ Almighty, why did people have to dress up in such idiotic get ups?

Okay, he understood the sweaters and shirts, earrings, jewelry, and Christmas colored make-up. And candy canes were the shit to eat, especially the large flavored ones, but _come on_. No one needed to see some fat bastard dressed up as Santa, especially when his ass crack was sticking out there for the whole world to see. Dave shuddered and turned left at the fork in the hallway, heading towards the locker room. He was so damn glad that the house show was over and done with, all things considered. All he wanted now was to go home with Oscar and spend a warm, wonderful Christmas with his best friend and lover.

As he approached the locker room dead ahead, his annoyance evaporated and a smile started spreading on his face. He had been with Oscar for some time now, but this would be their first official Christmas together. And it would be a special one; he made damn sure of that. When he was a few feet away from the locker room door, he heard giggling and stopped. Brow creasing, Dave stepped closer and listened to what was going on inside.

"Matt! This is stupid." That was definitely Oscar's voice.

"No, you don't. You look sexy and hot. I'd fuck you. Or rather, I would if I wasn't with Chris." Dave suppressed a growl. Sometimes, that Korklan boy could be way too blunt for his liking.

"But…this isn't even for my gend-"

"Just shut up and wear it. Dave will like it. Actually, I think he'll _love_ it." More giggling and Dave could hear it coming closer. Straightening up, he stepped away from the locker room door and glared down as Matt pranced out of the locker room. When the smaller man saw him standing there, his grin widened.

"Hey, Dave! Oscar's ready and waiting for you."

Dave watched as the younger superstar walked past him and went off to find Jericho. Shaking his head, he entered the locker room, hell bent on asking Oscar about what he had just heard. His question died, however, when he turned and saw what Oscar was wearing. The smaller man was dressed in a very skimpy, very revealing elf outfit. It was obvious that the outfit had been made to fit a woman, but it showed off Oscar's body superbly, and Dave's dick certainly didn't mind the jolting surprise.

"Hey…Dave…"

He watched as his lover's face reddened and Dave couldn't help but smirk. Closing and locking the locker room door, Dave stalked towards his prey. Maybe elf outfits weren't so bad after all.


	17. Day 17: Snow

A/N: For those of you inquiring, I pick all of my own pairings.

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 17: Snow (Randy Orton/Justin Gabriel)**

Justin sighed as he sat in his kitchen, staring out of the window and watching the snow fall. He used to love this time of year. He used to love Christmas, baking cookies, wrapping presents, and, most of all, the snow. Now, it was a bitter reminder of things that would never, could never, be.

_"But they can be real…"_

He scowled and forced himself to keep his gaze focused on the snow falling gently, gracefully, outside. No matter how many times he heard _that _voice, he was never going to bow down to it. Doing so would make everything that had happened all the more unbearable. And that was one thing he most definitely did not need. His friends understood that and they tried their best to be there for him, but Justin had become a hollow form of what he once was. Dead to the world inside and out, all he could feel was nothingness.

_"That's not how you used to be, though. You used to be alive, energetic, and full of life and love."_

Justin growled and spun around, hell bent on catching Randy, but all he saw was an empty kitchen.

Randy wasn't there; he wasn't anywhere anymore. All he was now was grey ash.

Feeling foolish and completely stupid, Justin turned back to watch the snow. Propping his chin up with one hand, he watched the beautiful flakes dance about merrily and, for a moment, he felt angry, very, very angry, at them. How dare they be so cheerful? Were it not for them, Randy would still be alive. Wouldn't he? Justin felt as though he would be and be began to hate the snow for the first time in his life.

"_Don't hate the snow, Angel. It didn't do anything; that drunk driver did."_

"If I can't hate it then can I be pissed at it instead?" Justin knew that Randy wasn't really there, but he couldn't help but respond to his deceased lover's voice, even if it was inside his own head.

_"Anger is better than the nothingness you feel."_

Justin shivered and turned back around, hoping to catch a tiny glimpse of the man who had stolen his heart. But, just like the time before, only empty space greeted his dull gaze. Sighing softly, Justin looked down at his lap, tears prickling at his eyes.

Tears…

It had been years since he last cried. He didn't even cry when he had been told about Randy's accident. Oh, he had wanted to cry so badly; had even tried to force himself to cry, but no tears came. Now, a year later, they came.

_"Better late than never."_

"I miss you, Randy…"

Tears, hot and heavy, now poured from his brown eyes and Justin felt his body shake. He bent down, resting his head on his arms, and cried. It had been so long overdue… But why now, of all times? Whatever the reason, he didn't care nor did he mind. All he could do was cry.

For a very brief moment, Justin thought that he felt something brush against his cheek, but he shook it off. All he had to keep him company during Christmas this year was an empty house and the snow.


	18. Day 18: Red

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 18: Red (Alberto Del Rio/Alex Riley)**

Alex sighed in frustration as he tried yet again to neatly apply the red eye shadow to his eye lid. He wasn't a woman and, had it not been for his losing a bet to Mike, he wouldn't be dressing up as Mrs. Claus. But of course, he just _had_ to bet against Mike, someone who was notoriously intuitive and had a winning strike as long as the Mile High club. However, he had lost and the price Mike wanted him to pay was to dress up as Mrs. Claus and accompany some anonymous Santa Claus to Mike's annual Christmas party.

This was going to be so damn embarrassing.

First of all, Alex was a guy. An okay looking guy in his mind, but he was certainly no Randy Orton or Justin Gabriel. Second, he looked, in his opinion, absolutely horrible in a dress. He was too tall, too broad, and too much of a guy to pull it off. The red dress Mike had given him, complete with fluffy, wife trimming, made him look incredibly poofy and fat. What made this worse was that Mike knew about how Alex felt about himself, and yet he was still making him go through with this. When this was all said and done, he was so getting himself a new best friend. Third, Alex couldn't apply make up to his face at all; he had used a whole box of tissues and one of Mike's white wash cloths in his efforts to make it look decent. And fourth, he couldn't walk in heels to save his life.

Feeling defeated and self conscious, Alex studied himself in the mirror. Not even _he_ would tap that. Granted, Alex wasn't usually one for casual flings or anything, but when he was bound and determined to get drunk and laid, he managed. Somehow. But looking at himself in the mirror, he knew for certain that even if he had been drunk and desperate, he still wouldn't go after…well, himself. Sighing, Alex finished putting on his make-up and turned away from the mirror. He needed to put on his heels. Finding the box, he opened it up and stared down at the red heels, his mouth opened. There was no way in hell he'd be able to walk in those!

The door to Mike's bathroom opened and closed. Mike had reassured Alex that the only person who'd be in would be the Santa impersonator himself; not even Mike would dare interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Claus. Feeling more than a little self-aware, Alex took the heels out of the box and called out to the mystery Santa.

"Give me a minute and I'll be finished…" Alex gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to do this!

All of a sudden, there were lips on the back of his neck and arms pulling him close to a hard and solid body behind him. Hands ran down his bare arms and stopped over Alex's own, caressing the tanned skin. Alex's hands trembled both with excitement and fear. Who was this guy? Why was he doing this? The heels dropped out of his hands, but he didn't care. All he could think about was the man holding him and kissing his neck, making him want to moan or purr or something!

"You look so…beautiful." Alex's eyes widened. That was Alberto's voice! But why would Alberto be here, doing these things to him?

"No…I'm not." Alberto nipped his ear and pulled Alex back to the mirror. Alex looked at their reflections, at Alberto's Hispanic features close to his own face and he couldn't help but think, briefly, that they fit well together.

"Yes, you are. Red is definitely your color…"

Needless to say, Mr. and Mrs. Claus were more than a little late to the party.


	19. Day 19: Santa

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 19: Santa (Kane/John Cena)**

"Let me help you out of that hot suite, Santa…" John purred and started to unbutton the red coat that Glenn wore over his plain, white shirt. When Glenn felt his dick harden at John's words, he growled softly and nipped his husband's ear.

"If you didn't make me dress up as Santa every year just to put the presents under the tree, we'd be fucking already." John grinned and popped the last button out of place, his blue eyes shining mischievously.

"I wouldn't make you if I could be sure that the kids would stay asleep. You know that Josh is a light sleeper and if he came down stairs and saw Papa putting the presents under the tree inside of Santa, he'd be heartbroken." John unbuckled the belt that held Glenn's trousers up, pulled it out, and threw it aside as he worked on the pants. Glenn moaned when he felt John's hands scrape over his dick ever so gently before pulling down his pants.

"You just like seeing me in a Santa suite." John licked his lips and watched as the older man stepped out of the pants. All he wore was his plain white shirt. No boxers or anything else, and John felt his body heating up and his hole twitch.

"You make a hot looking Santa. There's no doubt about that."

Glenn smirked and pulled the younger man into his embrace, smashing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. He pushed the younger man back until he fell onto the bed. Grinning evilly, Glenn crawled on top of him and bent down, placing biting kisses on John's neck. His grin widened when he heard John's delicious moans and felt his body respond eagerly, anticipating more, craving it, calling out for it. It made him feel powerful and in control, as though he were the master and the man beneath him were his slave. Laughing darkly, he looked up at John's face, pleased to see that the desire and want and need that the younger man felt was obvious on his countenance.

"Prepare yourself, Johnny. I'm about to show you why you're Mrs. Claus." John smirked down at him.

"I thought you hated being Santa, _Glenn._" He growled softly and bit down on John's neck, leaving a mark that told the world that Vince's Golden Boy was happily taken.

"I do. I only enjoy it when I'm about to fuck you senseless."

"Then get to it, Santa. I've been a good boy and I deserve a present."

"Oh don't worry, John-John. Santa's about to deliver."


	20. Day 20: Christmas Cookies

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 20: Christmas Cookies (Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel)**

"Wade…I am so dang tired of baking cookies. You've no idea. It's drivin' me up the wall!"

Heath and Wade were sitting outside on the porch at Wade and John's house. He had arrived with Justin almost fifteen minutes ago, and the two J's were inside, talking about random crap. Normally, he wouldn't have minded being inside, listening to the two older men chatter. But not today. Today, Justin decided to bring a tub, yes a tub, of cookies he and Heath baked the day before for John and Wade. The fifth tub of cookies they had brought over for John since Justin decided to 'perfect his baking'. And it was only the fourteenth of December.

"It could be worse; he could be putting marijuana in the cookies or something." Heath glared at the Brit who merely shrugged and sipped at his tea.

"You are so not helpin'! Justin's been bakin' all these damn cookies nonstop since the eighth. He wasn't like this last Christmas." Wade smirked at him and leaned back in his chair.

"No, but John was. And last year, John gave up his cookie baking nuisance and passed it on to a younger, more energetic man. After all, John had the baby to think of and whatnot."

Heath gaped at his friend's revelation. That would explain why John and Justin were always talking about crap like recipes and stuff. The Virginian knew very little about cooking in general, and baking was even more of an enigma, so Justin took care of all of that. And he had known that John was the baker of his and Wade's relationship and that the older man always somehow managed to produce a shit ton of cookies for the Christmas party, but he never put two and two together. God, did he feel like an idiot. Wade chuckled and patted his back for a brief moment before looking over his shoulder. The door to the porch opened and John and Justin stepped out onto the porch.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Justin asked while John shared a knowing grin with Wade, who merely shrugged. The other two would work out their baking difficulties eventually, but having a little bit of help, and torment on Heath's part, never hurt.

"Oh, just talking and enjoying the peace and quiet." John nodded and Wade stood up. Justin rubbed Heath's back and the ginger released a soft sigh. He always did love it when Justin did that to him.

"Ready to go home and bake some cookies?" Heath didn't even try to suppress the groan that left him when Justin asked him that. He loved the South African to death, but he was going to put his foot down damn it. Enough was enough!

"Justin, we've baked enough cookies for one damn week! Why can't we just, oh, I dunno know, _eat_ some of them and watch a Christmas show or somethin'?" Justin grinned down at him and licked his lips, a soft giggle escaping him.

"I wasn't talking about actually baking cookies, if you know what I mean." At that, Heath turned to John and Wade, who were grinning wickedly and then back at Justin.

"I would love nothing more than to bake cookies with you."


	21. Day 21: Blitzen

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 21: Blitzen (Sheamus/Alex Riley)**

"I can' believe that he was picked t' be a deer!"

Kevin smiled at his husband and patted Stephen's arm. They were sitting in the elementary auditorium waiting for their son's Christmas play to begin. Joseph had been so excited when he was picked to play Blitzen and he made both of his daddies promise to be there. While Kevin had been just as excited as Joseph had been, Stephen couldn't fathom why his son was so excited to play a reindeer.

"I mean, he's good enough t' be Rudolph! I jus' don' understand…"

Kevin sighed softly and turned on his video camera. Parents and grandparents were still filing into the auditorium, anxious to see their children and the play that they had worked so hard on.

"I jus' don' get why Mrs. Shinners didn't pick him."

Ah yes, Mrs. Shinners. She taught third grade social studies and was Joseph's homeroom teacher. She was nice enough, had more than enough experience as a teacher, and had a lot more energy than most elderly teachers did nowadays. Kevin liked her, but Stephen, being the overprotective parent that he was, criticized her methods and what she taught. Parent teacher conferences were always a disaster. Whenever one came around, Kevin always tried to schedule one for a time that Stephen would miss. The last time the Irishman came to one, he made the teacher's assistant cry. It was the first time Kevin saw a twenty-one year old man cry.

"Blitzen… He should 'ave been Rudolph." Okay, enough was enough.

"Stephen, I understand that you feel that Joseph deserves the best of everything. I feel that way a lot too. Hell, almost every parent feels that way about their child. But he's proud to be Blitzen and that's good enough for me and it should be good enough for you too." Stephen stared at him wide eyed for a moment before conceding defeat. Kevin smiled and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Jus' one more question."

"What?"

"Why Blitzen?" Kevin laughed softly. The lights dimmed and everyone quieted down, ready and waiting for the Christmas play to start.

"Because Blitzen is Rudolph's daddy. In Joseph's mind, it all started with Blitzen. And for Joseph, being Rudolph's daddy is more of an honor than being Rudolph himself."

Nodding in understanding, Stephen turned his attention to the stage. Kevin held up his video camera and waited patiently. Mrs. Shinners came out and spoke briefly before exiting stage left. A moment later, the curtain was raised and the play started. He had to laugh to himself when Joseph came on stage, wearing his Blitzen costume with his little chest puffed out proudly. Although Kevin could never understand why Mrs. Shinners picked the original _Rudolph_ movie to do a play of, he couldn't help but feel pride in his son as he made one of the best Blitzens he's ever seen.


	22. Day 22: Gingerbread Men

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 22: Gingerbread Men (Undertaker/Randy Orton)**

Randy honestly had no idea why he even thought to try to make gingerbread men. His culinary skills were…lax, to say the very least and he was genuinely surprised that the house hadn't burned down yet. He would have asked for help…eventually, but Cody was pregnant, Evan was off doing God only knows what with Mason and John... Well, John was even worse at baking and cooking than Randy was and that was saying something. Shuddering at the memory of the disaster John made when he last tried to cook or bake, Randy set about cleaning up the kitchen.

Grabbing the cookie sheet with an oven mitten, he dumped the burnt gingerbread men into the trash can and glared hatefully at the little brutes. How dare they not turn out right? He had followed the directions carefully, very carefully, and had thought he had done a good job. That is until Randy decided to go into the living room and turn on the TV. Mark wasn't home, so he figured that he'd be able to, secretly, watch some Christmas shows or something like that while the gingerbread men baked. Time passed and, before he knew it, he was smelling smoke.

His phone went off and Randy turned his heated glare from the trash can to the offending device. Growling, he grabbed it and saw that it was John. How convenient…

"What do you want, Cena?"

"Is that how you greet your best friend? If you're not nicer to me, Ortz, then I'll tell Glenn on you and he'll tell Mark and then you won't get any sexy fun time." Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Randy cursed silently at his best friend. It annoyed him whenever he used that trick to get Randy to stop being grouchy.

"I'm sorry, John. It's just…I tried baking gingerbread men for Mark and…well…"

"It didn't turn out too well?"

"The little fuckers burned themselves. Am I really that scary that they'd rather burn themselves than look at me?" John laughed softly and Randy's eyes narrowed.

"You're not scary, Randy. You're just…intense. Anyway, don't worry about the damn cookies. Mark doesn't care about whether or not you can't bake gingerbread cookies or not; all he cares about is you." Randy rolled his eyes. What was with John and his sentimentality?

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" John laughed.

"Because he's here….and you're on speaker."

Randy hung up the phone right then and there. He hated it when John pulled shit like that. His best friend knew how much Randy disliked talking about his feelings or admitting faults of any kind. Mark understood that as well and that's why they got along so well. That, and Mark was the only one who has ever been able to quell an angry Viper and fuck him into the mattress all within a matter of twenty minutes. Give or take. The calming process usually varied.

His phone rang again and Randy groaned. It was Mark.

"…Hey, sweetie."

"Randy…I know that you love me and wanted to do something nice for me, but you didn't need to attempt to bake for me, baby."

"But I wanted to. You deserve it. You're always doing things for me and I just wanted to repay you somehow."

"Randal, if you don't calm down, I'm going to pat your butt." Randy stifled another groan.

"Please tell me that you're not still at Glenn and John's."

"I'm in my car. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Okay."

"Can you keep from destroy our kitchen until I get there and get my hands on that ass of yours?" A small smile spread across Randy's lips and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I think I can."

"Good. See you soon, baby."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Randy."

Perhaps baking gingerbread men had some perks after all, even if the little fuckers didn't turn out right.


	23. Day 23: Mistletoe

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 23: Mistletoe (Mason Ryan/Evan Bourne)**

Evan moaned hungrily as he returned Mason's hot, passionate kisses. With impatience and neediness, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. He was lifted up by strong, muscular arms and he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, craving to be as close as possible to the other. A wanton moan escaped his lips and his breath hitched when Mason drove his back against the wall. The initial pain was felt for just an instant and was soon forgotten by another hungry, devouring kiss.

Air became a necessity and they reluctantly broke apart. But Mason didn't stop. He attacked Evan's neck, placing biting kisses on the soft flesh. Evan released another loud moan and ran his fingers through Mason's hair, tugging and pulling on the soft strands. His body arched into Mason's as it started coming to life thanks to the fires that the older man's hands created wherever they touched and caressed and groped. It's been too long since Evan's allowed himself to be loved like this and it's been long overdue.

Mason sucked and nibbled on his neck greedily as his hands moved everywhere until they reached Evan's hips. Under usual circumstances, the high flyer wouldn't have let this happen, but the circumstances were anything but usual. And he had wanted this, had craved it since he first met the Welshman. How could he not be enthralled by Mason? Not only was he good looking, but he was so sweet and so good to Evan. Nobody had ever taken such care of him before Mason and Evan was bound and determined to keep the older man for as long as he could.

Vaguely, he felt Mason's fingers maneuver to the bottom of his shirt. Tugging on it, Mason forced the shirt up until he was forced to cease his assault on Evan's neck. Once the shirt was removed and tossed aside, Mason's hands started caressing and teasing Evan's bare torso. Unable to stop himself – as though he really wanted to – Evan placed his hands on Mason's already exposed chest. Never before was he thankful that his lover preferred to walk around without shirts on when they were at home. His hands ran over Mason's muscles, stroking the hard abs until they made their way up to his delectable arms. God, how Evan had missed this.

He felt Mason's hands undo his jeans and Evan purred when he felt those large, warm hands push the jeans down far enough to allow him access to the younger man's sweet hole. Evan's hands dropped from Mason's arms to the obvious bulge in his pants. It never ceased to amaze him how turned on Mason always got due to him. Sure, Evan wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't Randy Orton! Still, he loved Mason and he knew that Mason genuinely loved him and desired him. Within a matter of seconds, Evan had freed Mason's large, thick cock from its confines.

Pressing Evan back against the wall, Mason kissed him hard and passionately as he gently fingered Evan's hole. But Evan couldn't wait anymore; he needed Mason _now_. Pulling away, he smiled softly when he heard Mason whine in protest.

"No prep." Mason pulled back and stared at him, worry evident in his dark eyes.

"Baby…are you sure? It's been a few days…" Evan kissed him chastely on the lips, drawing out a soft, delicious moan.

"I can't wait. I need you now…"

Evan cried out as Mason's meaty cock entered his willing body. His nails dug into Mason's back and he cried out when his lover pulled out and rammed back it. God, it felt so damn good! He had missed this so much and had craved it for days. Mason's lips attacked his own and they shared sloppy kisses as the Welshman continued his thrusting. Neither of them lasted very long and Evan cried out as he came, his seed spray his stomach and Mason's. With one last thrust, Mason came deep inside of him, growling out Evan's name and biting his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Panting and sweating, Evan leaned against the wall with Mason nuzzling his neck affectionately.

And to think, it was all started by one kiss under the mistletoe.


	24. Day 24: Presents

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 24: Presents (Chris Jericho/Wade Barrett)**

Wade bobbed his head as he listened to music. Currently, he was sitting on the bed with his laptop open and playing music and wrapping the last of Chris' Christmas presents. The blonde was on his way back from touring and was due home any time now. He was glad that Chris was coming back home; he missed being with the older man more than anything else. However, he was glad that Chris wasn't home yet; it gave him the time he needed to finish wrapping his presents.

Of course, there was one present that Wade couldn't wrap…

He neatly folded the wrapping paper, taped it down, and smoothed it out. There. Perfect. Leaning back, Wade admired his handy work with a proud smile. Pausing his music, Wade stood up and grabbed the presents. Making his way downstairs, he entered the living room and placed the presents underneath the Christmas tree. It was always lonely in the house whenever Chris was away on tour or something, but it was worth it. To him, at least, it was worth it.

After the gifts were placed underneath the tree, Wade sat down on the couch and rubbed his stomach. He knew that he needed to take it easy from here on out, but this whole…pregnancy thing was just so new and so unexpected. Two and a half months already… It had been that long, if not longer, since he last slept with Chris and he just found out. Dear God, he was surprised that the baby was still alive. Sure, he hadn't been doing a lot due to a slight shoulder injury, but still…

And Chris didn't know yet. Just the thought of telling the blonde petrified him. Chris already had children with his ex wife, and Lord knew that that relationship had been incredibly strained after the divorce. A divorce that wouldn't have happened had Wade and Chris remained strangers. But, they were thrown together at NXT and fate dealt a cruel hand to Chris' happy family. It was hard, especially with Chris' ex being upset, but their children loved Wade and Wade loved them and saw them as his own.

The door opened and Wade looked up and smiled when Chris entered their home.

"Hey, babe. I wasn't expecting to see you down here. I thought you had a house show." Wade stood up and made his way over to the blonde man that had stolen his heart. Chris immediately pulled Wade into his arms and kissed his cheek, nuzzling against the Brit's soft skin.

"I was, but I'm on medical leave…" Chris pulled away automatically and stared at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt too bad, are you?" Wade shook his head.

"No…just a shoulder wound. But my maternity leave starts right after my medical leave." Chris nodded and set his bags down on the floor.

"Oh, okay. That's good. At least you won't be over doing it-wait. Did you say…did you say maternity leave?" Wade kept his head down, his green eyes uncertain and with a hint of sadness. He loved Chris deeply and he had no idea what he'd do if the older man wanted to end things…

"Yes, I did. Chris, I'm pregnant. Two and a half months." The blonde didn't say anything for a while and Wade, no longer able to stand, sat back down on the couch. Minutes passed by and then, finally, Chris spoke.

"Two and a half… You mean, when we last…?" Wade nodded and sucked in a breath, getting ready for the good-bye that was bound to come. To his surprise, he was pulled into a tight, warm, and loving hug. Chris kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. He was flabbergasted. Surely, Chris should have been upset, but he clearly wasn't.

"You're…you're not mad?" Chris chuckled and sat down beside the Brit, pulling him into his arms.

"Why would I be mad, baby?" Wade shrugged, still unsure about everything.

"You already have children."

"True, but this is _our_ child. I have children whom I love dearly with my ex wife, but this is our first child and I love it already. This is the best Christmas present ever."

Wade couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


	25. Day 25: Merry Christmas to All

A/N: So, here is the final chapter. I'm glad that you guys have liked the previous chapters. I tried my hardest on them all and I'm glad to see that my efforts paid off. Thank you, all of you, and have a wonderful Christmas. R&R. Enjoy!

**25 Days of Christmas**

**Day 25: Merry Christmas to All**

_The Rock/John Cena_

Dwayne was half asleep, half awake when it happened. Actually, he was more along the lines of eighty percent asleep and twenty percent awake. Nonetheless, there was still a level of consciousness and aware about him and he could vaguely hear the noises coming from outside and downstairs. He was pretty sure that Rudolph was somehow involved in the mix, but unless John was watching it, which was incredibly possible, then he highly doubted. What he didn't doubt, though, was that he had felt the vague sensation of being watched. It was there for just a few seconds, but Dwayne could feel it just like he could feel hot and cold. But, given that he was still mostly asleep, he paid little heed.

Until he heard the incredibly loud and incredibly obnoxious yell and was promptly pounced upon by a heavy force.

That definitely woke him up. Dwayne yelped and sat up. Or, at least, he tried to sit up. The thing that was lying on top of him prevented him from doing so and he let out a frustrated groan. He knew that the thing on top of him was John, but for the time being, John was a thing. A thing that woke him up. Raising his head, Dwayne's dark eyes squinted down at the shorter man. John grinned and looked up at him, obviously pleased, his neko ears perked up and his tail swished lazily back and forth. It was obvious that the neko was in a good mood and Dwayne almost felt bad because he was about to bitch at his neko. But it was a very tiny almost.

"John…what the fuck are you doing?" John tilted his head to the side, a wide grin showing of his excitement along with his dimples.

"Do you know what day it is, Dwayne?" Groaning, Dwayne let his head fall back onto his pillows. He felt and heard John crawl up his body, wiggling in a way that made his cock twitch. As though he didn't already have morning wood. Peeking an eye open, Dwayne met John's blue eyed gaze and sighed.

"Let me guess. Is it Lets'-not-let-Dwayne-get-any-sleep Day?" John laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. It's Christmas Day!" On some level, Dwayne wished he could have even one quarter of John's enthusiasm and excitement. On another level, he wanted to squish it. God, he had issues.

"John…it's…what, eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Actually, it's eight thirty four in the morning. But who cares about the time! It's Christmas!" John, being is naturally affectionate and loving self, cuddled up to Dwayne. The older man sighed and wrapped his arms around his neko. Even though Dwayne often acted as though John annoyed him beyond belief (and at times, it was that hard of an act to put on), he truly did care for the neko. _His_ neko, actually.

"And…is there a reason why you couldn't let me sleep in a bit longer?" John shrugged and Dwayne felt him nuzzle his neck. Dear God, if John kept that up, neither of them would be leaving the bed any time soon.

"I just… It's Christmas. I wanted to spend the day with you. After all, it's a special day..." Dwayne rubbed John's back and he heard a soft purring noise emanate from the man in his arms.

"We spend every day together, John. What makes today…"

Dwayne stopped. Today wasn't just Christmas Day. It wasn't just some national holiday. It was their eighth year anniversary. Eight years ago, Dwayne found John in the worst, most run down pet store in Miami. Why he went there, he couldn't remember for the life of him. Going downtown wasn't a common occurrence for him, but he was there for some reason. And when he saw John being harassed by that bastard, he just felt compelled to do something.

So he bought the neko. At the time, John was incredibly malnourished and sickly. He wasn't skinny, but he just looked bad. Really bad. And he rarely ever spoke. The only phrases he'd use in the firth few months that followed were 'yes, master' or 'no, master'. John would never look him in the eye, either. The neko always kept a submissive position about him. However, somehow, John began to trust Dwayne and he grew comfortable enough that he was able to joke around with the man and look him in the eye. Hell, John even got pissed at him and yelled at him a few times, but he had changed and come into his own. They've been through a hell of a lot and Dwayne never regretted his decision, even if it did cost him his trophy wife and child.

How the hell could he forget it was their eighth year anniversary? Dwayne felt like an ass. He opened his eyes, getting ready to apologize, when he felt John get up and leave the room. Now he had done it. Feeling even more like an asshole, Dwayne got up and moved to the edge of the bed, where he sat for a good few minutes. His mind raced over everything John had said to him so far and how excited and happy the neko had been.

Knowing John, he had probably lavished Dwayne with a bunch of gifts and whatnot, both of the Christmas and anniversary variety, and was excited to see the look on the older man's face when he opened them. Of course, Dwayne himself got John a lot of stuff, but still… That didn't excuse him from forgetting their anniversary. Especially considering how sensitive John truly was. Granted, he hid it well behind a mask of happiness and energy, but Dwayne had known him long enough to just be able to tell automatically. And in his gut he knew that John was upset.

Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, Dwayne put them on, thankful that his morning wood had dwindled considerably, and made his way down stairs. The first room he stepped into was the living room. It was decorated all out, as was how John usually decorated it, with decorations new and old placed with careful consideration on the coffee table, side tables, entertainment center, and fireplace mantel. Their Christmas tree stood strong and proud, a vision of beauty and magic, in the corner. Christmas presents wrapped in varying kinds of wrapping paper. Dwayne could make out the ones that he had put underneath the tree for John. So far, none of them had been touched.

Sighing, Dwayne made his way through the living room and entered the study. The bookshelves, tables, and the office desk were all decorated with Christmas decorations just like the living room. Pictures of Dwayne, John and their friends hung on the wall, a constant reminder of good memories and loved ones. Usually, John would be curled up on the couch or in a chair, reading or playing one of his hand held video games or doing something else. But John wasn't in the study, so Dwayne moved on.

Entering the kitchen, he finally saw John. Or rather, John's back. The neko was standing over the sink and had the water running. Dwayne sniffed and he smelled the ham in the oven and the side dishes cooking on the stove. Everything appeared to be in its proper place. Except for John, whose entire body was tense and whose tail was whipping back and forth in an agitated manner. His ears were flat against his head and Dwayne had the feeling that John was just staring at the running water. Feeling like a piece of shit, he walked over to John and the sink and turned the water off. Hesitating for just a moment, Dwayne placed a gentle hand on John's shoulder and rubbed it softly, so as not to aggravate or frighten the neko.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am. I acted like an asshole and I deserve the silent treatment for it."

John didn't say anything; he merely nodded curtly and continued to stare at the sink, even though the water had been turned off. Dwayne closed his dark eyes and sighed inwardly. This wasn't easy on him; he wasn't the type to just apologize and be sincere about it. But he was sincere and he did regret forgetting. However, his carelessness had struck a chord in John and he had been hurt. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of John's chin and forced the neko to look at him. Pain and sadness shone brightly in John's eyes and Dwayne felt his heart ache. It had been a long time since he'd seen those emotions reflected in his neko's eyes and what made it worse was that he was the one who caused them.

"John…I am so…so sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten. It's my responsibility to remember and I should have. I'm so sorry." Dwayne pulled John into a hug, his muscular arms embracing the man he had been with for so long. After a few moments, he felt John relax and he released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Rubbing John's back, Dwayne kissed John's neck and he grinned when he felt the neko shiver in delight.

"I really am sorry, Johnny." John shrugged in the embrace, trying to appear calm, nonchalant, and as though he had gotten over it. His façade didn't fool Dwayne.

"It's okay. It could have been worse…" Dwayne knew the history behind those words. He knew about John's past and he knew that John had been trying to reassure Dwayne that he knew that he wasn't like his previous masters. But still…

"No, it's still bad, John. I forgot about our anniversary. That's pretty bad to me." He pulled away and kissed John. John grinned at him when they pulled away, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Then how about you make it up to me?"

…

_Randy Orton/Alex Riley_

Alex yawned and snuggled into the warm, soft blankets. Being warm and comfortable as he was, he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to get out of bed and allow his feet to touch the cold, wooden floor. Sure, there was a rug covering the floor, but only in front of the bed, not on the sides and Alex always rolled over off of the side of the bed.

His tail curled around his leg and he inhaled deeply. Randy's scent, mixed in with his own, was strong and vibrant, comforting and intoxicating. It turned him on. Just thinking about his master, just breathing in his scent, just being curled underneath the blankets where, just a few hours ago, he had been curled under made Alex hard. That wasn't something new, though. He had been used to that for three years now.

Alex had first met Randy five years ago when he had been introduced to him by Mike, his previous master. Mike wasn't mean or abusive or anything like that; actually, he was one of the best masters Alex has ever had, aside from Randy of course. However, Mike's girlfriend, Maryse, hated Alex and demanded that Mike get rid of him or else she'd do it herself. Thankfully, Mike cared enough about the neko to know that taking him to a pet shop was completely out of the question. While Alex was strong and more than capable of protecting himself, keeping himself alive and surviving was his main priority. And there were a lot of people out there who didn't care whether or not a neko died from injuries resulting from a beating. But Mike cared and he made sure that Alex had a good home to go to.

That home was Randy.

Randy was quiet, a loner, but he had friends and he was smart. Not only that, but he was pretty damn hot too, so Alex had no complaints about being given to the tattooed man. Things were a bit rocky at first, though. Alex didn't know what Randy was like, so he did what he usually did when he was with a new master: he stayed submissive, did whatever he was told to do, and kept his gaze down. If you wanted to survive long enough, that's what you _had_ to do. However, Randy didn't seem to know what to do with a neko, much less one that had been on the wrong side of the tracks too many times to count. It seemed to stump the tattooed man that Alex didn't answer opinionated questions; if it wasn't a yes or no question, then it wouldn't get answered.

Confusion and doubt plagued them both for a good few months before Randy decided to put an end to it. In his usual Randy fashion, he bluntly asked Alex what his problem was. How come Alex never seemed comfortable? Why didn't Alex answer questions that required more than a yes or no? Did Alex even have opinions? And why did Alex always keep his gaze fixed on the ground. Those questions stunned Alex, especially when Randy wasn't yelling or anything like that; he was just genuinely curious and he wanted to knock off the bullshit and awkwardness that had formulated between them.

At first, Alex was stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say or how to answer. And then, Randy was staring into his eyes, his pale ones meeting Alex's own and a shiver ran down the neko's spine. It was the first time he had ever made eye contact with the man and in that moment everything changed. Lips connected in a hot, searing kiss and Randy backed him up against the wall. Never before had Alex felt so many different sensations. Even when he had been with Mike, he had never been so turned on. His dick was so hard that it hurt and Alex just needed Randy. He just _needed_ him.

And he got him and it was the best he's ever had. Before Alex had wound up in Mike's hands, he would usually lay there, allowing his masters to do what they wanted with him, or he would force himself to react. He knew that his masters didn't care whether or not he got off or anything like that, but depending on their mood, he could get verbally harassed or beaten because of his lack of response. Past experience coursed through his veins during the first time he had roomed with Mike. To his surprise, Mike didn't do anything to him that night; it turned out that Mike was just as lost and alone as Alex had been, and companionship was the most important thing to him. That allowed Alex to relax around him.

With Randy, it had been different. Alex hadn't had to force himself to respond; his body did it naturally. The moans came out on their own accord and his body arched, jerked, sighed, and released without him having to _think_ about it. That had never happened before, not even with Mike, and part of it frightened Alex. The other part told Alex to shut up and enjoy it; the worst Randy could do was kill him and, considering the masters he'd had in the past, would death really be that unwelcome? Fortunately, Randy seemed to be able to read Alex like a book and after having sex for the first time, he pulled Alex into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you going to relax around me now?" Alex stared at him with wide eyes, unsure how to respond. Randy kissed his neck and his breath caressed his skin.

"I've seen you with Mike. You're yourself around him. I want you to be that way with me. I'd do anything to see you behave that way with me…"

Hearing those words made Alex blush and he found himself snuggling into the tattooed man's embrace. Neither of them knew what to do or what was expected of them at first, but those feelings dissipated after that and new feelings emerged. Stronger, stranger feelings. Feelings like…love. Love had been one thing that Alex had received very little of as a young kit and even as he grew older. Mike had loved him, but he hadn't been in love with him; if he had, he wouldn't have given him up for Maryse. And Alex didn't love Mike. He did, however, love Randy.

Soft, padded footsteps approached the bedroom and Alex yawned once again before snuggling deeper into the blankets. He didn't want to get out of bed yet, but his master had come for him and Alex waited with bated breath. The bed dipped down and Alex felt his master's body heat radiate through the blankets. It caressed his skin and Alex felt his cock jump at the sensation. Turning onto his back, the neko opened his eyes, his tail uncurling from around his leg, and stared into the beautiful, pale eyes of the man he loved above all others. Randy gave him a soft, loving smile and he wrapped his arms around him, his one hand stroking down his spine to his tail, making Alex arch and purr softly at the touch.

"It's Christmas morning, baby. Why are you still in bed?"

"I didn't want to get up. I was too comfortable." Randy started nibbling on his jaw and Alex's purring grew louder until it was a deep rumble in his chest.

"But Santa paid you a visit. You have tons of presents to unwrap." Alex opened an eye and he smiled, his entire body waking up to the sensations caused by his master.

"I love unwrapping presents…" He felt Randy grin before he nuzzled Alex's neck affectionately. Although Randy appeared cold and distant to the average Joe, he was actually very loving and affection when it was just the two of them or when they were with close friends. It was how Randy showed his love and Alex didn't mind it one bit.

"I know you do, angel." He bit down on Alex's neck hard enough to leave a possessive mark. It would show plain as day, even when Alex would have his collar on. But just the thought of the entire world seeing that Randy owned him just turned him on even more.

"But I love being in bed with you even more…" Randy loomed over him, a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Alex nodded. He was very familiar with the look Randy was sporting currently. It was one that never failed to turn him on.

"Really…Master." Randy's grin widened and he kissed Alex passionately.

"Then who am I to disappoint you, sweetling?"

It didn't really matter what day it was. As long as Alex was with Randy, he was happy. However, having Randy make love to him first thing in the morning was the best Christmas present ever.

**The End**


End file.
